1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to slide fasteners, and more particularly to a warp-knit stringer tape therefor made of synthetic fibers.
2. Prior Art
There have been a variety of warp-knit slide fastener stringer tapes made of synthetic fibers. It is a common knowledge to use multifilament synthetic fibers for such warp-knit fabrics to reduce their stretch to a minimum. The warp-knit tape of multifilament synthetic fibers has a relatively hard and slippery surface allowing the tape to slip out of place during attachment onto a garment on a sewing machine with the results that the tape develops creases or puckers.
One solution to this slippage has been to incorporate in the tape two different types of inlaid wefts, one made of textured yarns and the other of synthetic fibers of high shrinkability, the textured yarns being bulged on the front side surface of the tape by shrinkage of the synthetic fiber wefts, thereby increasing the frictional coefficiency of the tape as it is held against a garment during sewing. The use of such different inlaid wefts, however, makes the tape become thickened at its central portion and too resistant to the penetration therethrough of a sewing needle. Further, this prior art tape encounters different shades or tints when dyed or otherwise treated, because there appear different types of yarns on the front side surface of the tape.